Carlos likes 'Falling In Love With Ur Best Friend'
by BandanaMansDamsel
Summary: Carlos loves becoming a fan of things on Facebook. Wanna know why? Oneshot. CARGAN


**A/N: Got this idea a while ago, thought it would be cute3**

**Disclaimer: I most certainly do not own Big Time Rush**

Carlos POV:

"Dude! Check this out!" I called Logan over who was just getting back from who knows where. Probably an extra math class or something.

"What is it this time?" Logan asked rolling his eyes as he walked over to where I was currently hunched over my laptop."This is exactly how I left you, did you even move for the past three hours?" Typical Logan worrying about stuff like.

"Noo...maybe.......SO?" He was giving me 'the look' "Ughh who cares? Just look, I wanna show you something" Logan laughed, shaking his head, but finally looked at what I was pointing to on my computer screen. "Seeee, I got a facebook. It's so cool!"

"Great thank you so much, Carlos, for showing me this." I knew he was being sarcastic. "Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go shower. Just went to the gym and I'm all sweaty." The gym? Logan went to the gym? Wow, that's so....unlike Logan. I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind though.

"Noooooo wait, I'm not done showing you," I complained. I didn't really look at him before. His hair was a messy from working out, and his clothes were sticking to him a little. He ran his hands through his hair. It was kinda hot. Wait, WHAT? No, not hot. It's Logan, my best friend...and he's a guy! I mentally sighed. I had been getting these thoughts a lot lately and as much as I try convincing myself that I don't like him, I'm starting to believe that I do. I even think he might possibly like me back. Like whenever our hands brush against eachother, it's like electricity flowing through my body, and I think he feels it too. Not sure though. I wanna tell him so bad, but I'm scared. Like honest to god afraid. I'm Carlos Pena, I'm not supposed to be afraid of anything. I haven't told anyone. I have a feeling they might know though. The way I go out of my way just to be next to him, or get caught saying something awkward like 'those jeans look good on you' ahh that was not a good day, and then the way he smirks when he catches me staring and then I blush like crazy, oh but the worst was when I walked in on him while he was changing, i got a such a...

"Carlos?" Crap, hopefully he didn't catch me staring for too long.

"Yeah?" His eyes were really nice, just saying. I could stare into them forever.

"Aren't you gonna show me the ..umm thing?"

"Oh yeah" I looked away quickly. "Okay, brace yourself. Not only am I able to keep in touch with our peeps back in Minni, but I can share pictures, videos.." I went on to tell him all the stuff you could do on facebook. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was actually interested in it. We laughed and looked at people's statuses. Some were really stupid, and that says a lot coming from me.

It was really nice for just the two of us to be hanging out. Kendall was with Jo and James was at an audition. It's funny, the bigger and more popular our band became, the less time we acutally spent together. And when we were together, it was recording a song or pracicing dance steps. We never get to do stuff like we used to. Especially me and Logan. I mean Logan and I. Yup, I wonder what braniac has corrected me so many times that I now fix it even when it's just in my head. We had been friends since first grade, we didn't meet Kendall and James till 5th.

"Okay and this is my favorite part. BECOMING A FAN, OH YEAH!"

"Becoming a fan?" It was funny, he was usually the one with all the answers.

"Yeah, you just click the button and you can become a fan of practically anything." "For example, I just became a fan of 'Period Pains? Try having a boner in jeans' " This got both of us to laugh. Oh his laugh is so cute.

"Haha, True Dat," Logan said.

"Oh they don't even know what it's like. Yeah so I just become a fan of stuff that possibly relate or apply to my life. I showed him more pages that you can become a fan of, my newsfeed was full of them.

"Oh hey look, 'Falling in love with you're best friend' 18 of your friends are a fan of that but woah 454,689 are a fan of it in total ," He pointed out in shock.

"Yeah, I guess it's not that uncommon. You know for, umm, friends to fall in love." I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

"Yeah.." He looked away. Did he just blush? Should I tell him...nah..but now would be like the perfect time. Except, what if I'm wrong and he doesn't like me the way I think I like him. Oh hell with it.

"Logan." He looked back at me and just like that I leaned in and planted a kiss right on his lips. I got a wierd feeling in my stomach, I could feel the electric vibes agian. This time stronger.

Our lips were pressed together, it felt so right. Only a few seconds went by before I pulled away. Opening my eyes, I prayed that I didn't make a mistake and that Logan wasn't disgusted or hated me.

His eyes were still closed. He opened them slowly...and smirked? What the hell?

"So, I'm thinkin that I need a facebook cause I might just have to become a fan of that," he said. Relief flew over me.

"You might?" I said smiling so wide that my cheeks were starting to hurt. I couldn't help it though.

He laughed and leaned in for a second kiss. Yeah that's right, HE leaned in. I could feel him smiling against my lips. This time the kiss was deeper and more passionate.

As he pushed me onto the floor

Continuing to kiss me,

I realized...

That I was right!

Becoming a fan really was the best part of facebook! Oh how I love the internet.

**A/N: So...what did you think? Review! ;D**


End file.
